Angela Bennett
Angela Bennett was the main protagonist of 1995's The Net and who was played by Sandra Bullock in the film. Angela Bennett is a top systems analyst from Venice, California who telecommutes to Cathedral Software in San Francisco. Her interpersonal relationships are completely online and on the phone, limiting interactions with neighbors and her mother, who is institutionalized with Alzheimer's disease. One day Bennett's co-worker Dale sends her a floppy disk with a backdoor, labeled "π", to a commonly used computer security system called "Gatekeeper" sold by Gregg Microsystems. It worries Dale and he and Bennett agree to meet shortly before her vacation to discuss it, but his private plane's navigation system malfunctions and it crashes, killing him, which disturbs Angela, who then goes to her vacation also as an attempt to forget the tragedy. There a man called Jack Devlin seduces and tries to kill her after having stolen the disk, but Angela realised in time what he was up to and foils his plan, recovers the disk, but becomes unconsciousfor three days because of an accident surrounding the event. After waking up, she has to realise, that her entire life has been erased and another woman has taken her identity, who offers her life back in exchange for the disk, while she goes now under the name Ruth Marx, who is being hunted for crimes making her impossible to call for help to the authorities. Using her knowledge of the backdoor and a password found in Devlin's wallet, Bennett logs into the Bethesda Naval Hospital's computers and learns that Bergstrom, who had opposed Gatekeeper's use by the federal government, was misdiagnosed. Fellow hacker "Cyberbob" identifies π with the "Praetorians". They agree to meet, but their meeting is intercepted by Jack, who nearly kills her again and they also kill her former lover Alan Champion to isolate her even further. She is arrested by the police, but freed by the Praetorians in an attempt to get the disk, but she flees.The Praetorians then kill the one responsible for her escape and frame it on Angela. Now wanted for murder, Bennett hitchhikes to Cathedral's office in San Francisco where, using her impostor's computer, she connects the terrorists to Gregg Microsystems and uncovers their scheme; once the Praetorians sabotage an organization's computer system, Gregg sells his Gatekeeper product to them and gains unlimited access through the backdoor. Bennett emails evidence of the backdoor to the FBI from the Moscone Center and tricks Devlin into releasing a virus into Gregg's mainframe, undoing the erasing of her identity. They battle on the convention center's catwalks, where Devlin accidentally shoots and kills the imposter (the real Ruth Marx). Bennett then ambushes Devlin with a fire extinguisher, causing him to fall to his death. Angela reunites with her mother, the conspiracy is exposed and she personally decides to be in the outside for a longer period of time after this horrifying experience to make sure she won´t be mistaken again for another. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:The Net characters Category:Heroes Category:Civilians Category:Hackers Category:Characters who were framed